The Elementalists
by TheBlazingMelody
Summary: "Secrets always seem to find themselves at the hands of someone who might not keep them. So why do we try so hard to keep them safe if they are just going to be exposed? Maybe that's why we let them get exposed, but not tell the whole truth. So others can figure it out themselves. Just for the element of surprise." NOTE: I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT YOU CAN ENJOY WHAT'S WRITTEN
1. Prologue

**Summary: "Secrets always seem to find themselves at the hands of someone who might not keep them. So why do we try so hard to keep them safe if they are just going to be exposed? Maybe that's why we let them get exposed, but not tell the whole truth. So others can figure it out themselves. Just for the element of surprise."**

_**AN: This is a somewhat partner written fanfic. It is by TheBlazingMelody and BluePencilStain . We both have different versions, but are using the same characters. Please don't judge too hard because this is my (Melody's) first fanfic. Hope you like it :D.**_

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, children! I will do my best to keep those monsters away!" cried out the running woman.<p>

After she said this, the two girls running with her started to ask why they were running. Only the woman understood why and was the only one to look closely enough to see the 3 people chasing them.

"Mama? Mama, why are we running? My legs are starting to hurt!" complained the short, black haired girl.

"Yeah! Why are we running? We don't need that much exercise! This was supposed to be a playdate at my house that included a walk in the park!" exclaimed the taller, brown haired girl.

They were both only 8 years old. They couldn't have understood what was happening until they were older. This was probably best based on the predicament they were in. So they were left running barefoot in the woods, going who-knows-where with only the woman understanding any of what was going on.

Finally, the woman came to a stop in front of a very small cave, only big enough to fit the two 8 year olds.

"I want you to know that your parents and I love you. We only want you to be safe. Fate has decided to bring you both together, only increasing danger for you both. We will do every possible thing to protect you. Stay here. Someone will come for you soon. I promise."

With tears in her eyes, the woman covered them with a blanket, stood up, and left.

She ran as fast as she could, only stopping when she heard footsteps behind her. She immediately turned around, eyes glowing yellow, with claws replacing her fingernails.

"You're not getting them today or any day! I will not allow it! Accept that fact and move on!" screamed the woman.

"I don't recall ever asking you what I can and cannot have. However, I can assure you that we are just removing the threats before we come to claim our prizes. Our master will be so proud!" exclaimed one of the hooded figures.

"And I think we are just about to get rid of one."

All three of the hooded figures leaned forward to attack. They leapt forward and attacked in unison, not stopping until the woman's screams were silenced.

"Our prizes will come soon, my sisters. After all, no one has ever won against us. Come. Our master is waiting." With that, they all flicked up their cloaks and disappeared.

All that was heard afterwards, was the howling of a wolf and the silence of the woods that followed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and stay tuned for more! :D<strong>_


	2. Character Bios

_**AN: Hey guys! This chapter will consist of brief information about some of the new characters that will be included in this story. There will only be 4 OC's in this story. The others are only mentioned and/or unimportant to the story's plot. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Melanie Chan:<p>

Age: 16

Hair Length and Color: Long (Up to the small of her back) and Black

Skin Color: Very Fair

Height: Shorter than average

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Facts: Does not have werewolf abilities despite maternal side to have a long history of werewolves. Paternal side are all human/ no special abilities.

Likes to read, write, sleep, take long, warm baths, watch YouTube videos, and hang out with friends.

Favorite color is green, but owns very little items of the color.

Dislikes having to clean things (her room, dishes, etc), running, being annoyed, school, and wasting time on matters that are unimportant.

Is very impatient, angered easily, sensitive, slight ADHD, stubborn, compassionate, and is able to lighten up any mood.

Is Brooklyn's best friend and Benjamin's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Brooklyn Hernandez:<p>

Age: 16

Hair Length and Color: Shoulder Length and Ash Brown

Skin Color: Medium

Height: Average

Eye Color: Brown

Facts: Does not have werewolf abilities despite paternal side to have a long history of werewolves. Maternal side are all human/no special abilities.

Likes to read, draw, sing, and fan-girl (over TV shows, cute guys, etc), and watch YouTube videos.

Favorite color is blue.

Dislikes school, rain, being and feeling really old, bullies, arguments between Melanie and her, and the freezing cold.

Is very patient, calm, slightly shy, and is a good friend people can depend on.

Is Melanie's best friend and Nathaniel's girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Parker:<p>

Age:16

Hair Length and Color: Ear Length and Dark Brown

Skin Color: Light Medium

Height: Slightly taller than average

Eye Color: Hazel

Facts: Human/ No special abilities

Likes to play sports, be in control, run/jog, and play video games.

Favorite color is red.

Dislikes singing, taking pictures, eating sushi, and being dependent.

Is considered "popular and cool", reasonable, and a good negotiator.

Is Brooklyn's boyfriend and Benjamin's best friend.

* * *

><p>Benjamin Smith:<p>

Age:17

Hair Length and Color: Ear Length and Sandy

Skin Color: Medium

Height: Average

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Facts: Human/ No special abilities

Likes to play sports, run/jog, play video games, hang out with friends, and spend time with Melanie.

Favorite color is blue-green.

Dislikes feeling dumb, worthless, eating sour and/or spicy foods, and leaving anyone behind.

Is compassionate, slightly shy, and able to handle any good or bad situation calmly and understandingly.

Is Melanie's boyfriend and Nathaniel's best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I wanted to give you guys a little bit of information on the new characters I'm adding in. It always helps to have a little bit of info beforehand on a new character so readers could understand them more (at least for me). Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review and stay tuned for more! :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 1 (Journal Entry, Melanie)

_**AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the temporary hiatus. Inspiration hadn't really hit me after I uploaded the last chapter D:. It took hours of listening to Disney songs on my Pandora and spending a lot of time trying to come up with something...pretty sad. Then, school got me pretty busy again which was, again, depressing. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! :D (P.S.: Be sure to check out BluePencilStain's story. We both use the same main characters, but created different plots/versions.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the show. (I just realized I didn't do the disclaimers yet...FAIL! xD)**_

* * *

><p><span>Key:<span> _Melanie's Handwriting_

**Brooklyn's Handwriting _(AN: Her writing isn't included in this one, but I will use it for later chapters.)_**

* * *

><p><span>8 Years Later<span>

_Dear Journal, (despite Brooklyn telling me to call it a diary since she is, I will NOT call it a diary),_

_Brooklyn and I have decided to create a journal, (they will be separate journals), to talk about the weird events that keep occurring to us ever since we were young. We decided to create this so that we feel like we're telling another "person" about what's going on besides just telling each other. It hopefully helps us unleash all the built up emotions and confusion in us. (It was Brooklyn's idea, not mine)._

_Since I will be writing in you daily, I think you should know a bit more about myself. I'm 16, my full name is Melanie Chan, and I've lived in an orphanage for about half of my life so far. _

_When I was 8, my mom left Brooklyn and I in the woods after running barefoot in it for what seems to both of us, no reason. _

_We weren't sure what to do after she left. _

_What can we do while being stuck in a cave for who-knows-why and who-knows-how-long? We heard screaming, but we were too scared to investigate. _

_Shortly after the screaming stopped, a woman came and found us hiding. She told us that she heard the screaming and she quickly came to see what happened. Her name was Claudia Stilinski. _

_When she found us, she took us to a nearby orphanage called Lily's. The owner was nice enough to let us stay even though the orphanage was obviously crowded. _

_I know what you're thinking. You probably assumed that the orphanage owner would treat us as horrible as the orphanage owner in __Annie*.__ Well, this orphanage was really different compared to that. The owner and workers cared for every single person in the orphanage fairly well. They gave all of us the same amount of food, love, and comfort. Not anything like __Annie__, I promise you. They even tutored us so that we don't fall behind on our education. They were really nice and kind to Brooklyn and me._

_The kids in the orphanage on the other hand were pretty much the opposite of anything nice in the world. Think of it like all the happiness in the world just disappeared. They bullied Brooklyn a lot, but left me alone most of the time since they quickly found out that I didn't care about their rude comments and I wasn't vulnerable. Sure, you can call me sensitive, mostly because I take things a little too seriously, but when it comes to calling me names and trying to put me down, I don't feel hurt. I don't feel anything at all. So they decided to leave me alone. _

_It might also partly be because I once punched a kid in the nose for making Brooklyn cry. _

_I got sent to the tiny room I share with Brooklyn, but if you think about it, the kid got what he deserved. Those kids still bully her, but they don't do it as often since they are now "maturing and learning manners" and getting adopted before Brooklyn and me._

_Being adopted has been really tough for Brooklyn and I. People that come to Lily's, usually skip over us. I overheard the owners saying that the families thought that we were too quiet, too lonely to be wanted by someone. They wanted children that would hang out and play with others. _

_That wasn't the case._

_ We like to play and hang out with other people, just not the kids at the orphanage. The woman who rescued us, Claudia, would visit from time to time, and she even told us she was thinking of adopting us both, but she died before the plan could go into action. We cried when the orphanage owner told us. We would always remember her. Certain people are very hard to forget, especially those who saved us from living a life in the woods or from possibly not living a life at all._

_I'm starting to get upset._

_To lighten up the mood, it is time for: _

_ Strange Happenings that Occurred Today!_

**_First off, Brooklyn accidentally flooded our_ _room _again_._**

_ Apparently, she was reading a romance/tragedy story and the tears kind of erupted out of her. It was like a volcano that erupted water and it came out of every pore in her body. _

_That story must have been _really_ sad. _

_I wasn't there at the moment because I was busy helping the workers with managing the kids. Brooklyn couldn't even explain the situation and what happened, (we usually can't), so who ended up cleaning it? That's right! Brooklyn and I! _

_After we cleaned, they said we had to find another room to sleep in for the night. Luckily, I planned ahead and saved a room for us. I always reserve another room because I know that strange stuff like that will happen again and again. I've scolded her on the subject of borrowing my romance/drama/tragedy novels without permission, but she does it anyway. It might be because I keep telling her how good they are._

_I should stop doing that. _

_I suppose I never thought about the fact that a lot of people in the world cry over books and movies. I am obviously not one of them. _

_(Brooklyn, if you're reading this, I ban you from reading/watching any sad and/or romantic movies or novels.)_

**_Second off, I accidentally set the curtains on fire._**

_I was watching a TV show on the laptop that the workers lent to me since I helped out. _

_And I get very into my TV shows. _

_So, when my favorite character got shot and died, I got so angry and upset, that when I waved my arms around in anger, my fingertips burst into flames and lit the curtains on fire. _

_When the workers, owner, and fire department, asked me how I set the curtains on fire, I couldn't explain it. I understood why it happened, but I didn't know how._

_Setting the curtains on fire earned me the following punishments: _

_Being prohibited from using the laptop for 1 month. _

_Being sent to my room. _

_And having to clean the puke the younger children tend to leave almost _everywhere_. I bet some of it isn't even throw up and is just mashed up food. The younger kids always try to make things difficult for the workers. _

_I've decided that I'm never watching that show again. They might murder more characters that I like. Crime shows always do this..._

_I have to stop writing now. The workers are calling me again. Another kid "threw up". And due to punishment, I have to clean it. I'll write again soon._

_ - Melanie Chan_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Thank you guys for reading! I know it's been a while since I last updated. I'll try my best to update faster. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and story so far! Please review and stay tuned for more! :D<em>**

**_*The orphanage owner in the musical Annie, was very cruel and hated the orphans._**


	4. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey guys! Unfortunately, I haven't been feeling well lately. My symptoms are stuffy, runny, and bloody noses, stomach aches, and the urge to fall asleep whenever and wherever. So, to cheer myself up, I've decided to write this chapter. Hopefully, it turns out okay. Writing this with a horrible stomach ache, probably isn't my best idea. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**_

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Melanie! The workers said someone is here to adopt!" yelled Brooklyn.<p>

"Okay, okay.." muttered Melanie, who was still in bed at 12:00 P.M.

She was usually an early riser, but the nightmare that haunted her last night wouldn't release its hold on her. She shuddered, thinking back on the horrors she witnessed in it. Telling Brooklyn about it was added to her mental to-do list.

She quickly got out of bed, rushed to the bathroom, and was clean and freshened up in 10 minutes. It never took her long to get ready. Her hair always stayed straight, despite her many attempts to style it. Thus, she never had bed head. Her skin was usually acne free, so her morning skin care routine only consisted of putting on moisturizer and a bit of concealer to lighten up her dark circles. Brushing her teeth and washing her face didn't take long either.

Brooklyn was the exact opposite.

Her hair was very frizzy. When she woke up, every single morning, her hair looked like a raccoon attacked it. It took almost 20-25 minutes to untangle and style it. 15 minutes on good days. Then, when it came to skin, she never had the same luck as Melanie did. A pimple usually popped up after another disappeared. On that note, she had to take a bit more time on skin care. Brushing her teeth and washing her face never took long, however. This entire routine took about 40-50 minutes which is the main reason why she forces herself to wake up at 6:30 A.M.

"Did you go down to get a sneak peek at the person who's adopting?" asked Melanie while she searched for something to wear in the basket of the bathroom. Their clothes were kept in baskets because it helps take less time to move to another room if Brooklyn floods it again.

In order to choose an outfit when a visitor comes, both of them judged it based on the vibe the person sends to them. If instincts scream, "They are horrible people!", the less neat and pretty the outfit will be. If instincts scream the opposite, the better the outfit will be.

"No, but I overheard the conversation between the workers on him. He wants to look at every single child in the orphanage and not just the group already downstairs. He's looking for 2 children to adopt. The workers find him a bit strange, based on the fact that he wants to see _everyone _despite him only picking 2."

"Hmm...Which outfit should I pick then?" Melanie opened the bathroom door a bit. Enough for her arms to go out and display the outfits, but not enough for Brooklyn to see inside the bathroom.

One of them was pretty simple. It included a white tank top underneath a half-top that had an owl and a dog on the front of the it with words on the back, saying, "Woo, woo, woo...let the dogs out!" It also included black leggings and black combat boots.*

The other outfit was more girly and cuter. It included a white tank top to go underneath a see-through, white, short-sleeved blouse, with a black bow near the collar. It also included a black, high-low skirt, and black flats.**

"I think you should go with the simple one. The workers _did_ find him strange. No need to impress him. I mean, look at my outfit. I would've worn something _much_ prettier if I wanted to be adopted by him," said Brooklyn.

Brooklyn wore a blue T-shirt with yellow, red, and orange paint splatters on it. The paint splatters were on purpose. The shirt was originally plain, but Brooklyn decided to make it more colorful. She paired it with worn out, faded jeans, and sneakers.

"Okay then. I'll start changing. You can head over to the Adoption Room without me," replied Melanie from the bathroom.

The Adoption Room is the room where the orphans go into to get the chance of being adopted. It was originally called the Main Office, but the nickname quickly became popular between the orphans.

Almost all the orphans hang out there, just for that little chance.

Because of that, the room had to be slightly expanded to fit everyone. Brooklyn and Melanie usually just stand off to the side and watch the chaos be unfolded by the other kids. They didn't want to get in trouble. If they do, they might either be sent to their room, or severely punished, judging on the level of destruction caused. Since they are almost the oldest out of all the kids, they will be punished for causing any trouble to the workers because they are suppose to be "mature".

"No, it's fine. I'll wait. I'm not really eager to meet the person adopting. I don't know if he will be very nurturing and nice."

"What if he is actually both of those things? Give the man a chance. He could be our ticket to leaving Lily's. Our chance to explore something new," reasoned Melanie as she exited the bathroom and went to put on her shoes.

Brooklyn thought over that statement. It never occurred to her that Melanie was the type to enjoy adventure. She never seemed like the one who liked change and making possible, unwanted, discoveries.

"I'm done changing. We can head over there now," said Melanie, as she walked out the door.

"Okay," murmured Brooklyn.

_"A chance. A chance to change everything," _thought Brooklyn. She couldn't shake the cold feeling she was getting about the current situation. The person adopting didn't sound very friendly. Even from only a couple statements from the workers were enough to set her into a cold sweat._  
><em>

_"__Maybe this chance isn't the one we should take."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Dun, dun, dun! Who do you guys think the person adopting is and what do you think is going to happen? Leave a review and tell what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<em>**

**_* + **Both outfits are something that I would totally want to wear in real life! What about you guys?_**


	5. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been a very long time since I last updated. School has kept me busy D: I've been trying to figure out a schedule for uploading new chapters, but so far, it has failed. Inspiration has not hit me! When do you guys think I should upload chapters? Having a schedule might help me write more chapters quicker! Leave a review and let me know! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**_

* * *

><p>All of the orphanage kids were packed into the Adoption Room. The lucky ones who got here earlier were able to snag seats, while everyone else was left standing and tripping over people.<p>

Brooklyn and Melanie were crammed into a corner, waiting for the usual good behavior speech to come, said by the owner, Mr. Harold. He knew how chaotic the orphans could get.

The owner soon arrived with a couple of workers and a man. The orphans, except for Melanie and Brooklyn, immediately stood up straighter and attempted to smooth out any wrinkles on their clothes, or tangles in their hair. This was probably the only time when the orphans acted serious and clean.

"Good morning, children!" said the owner.

"Good morning, Mr. Harold," the orphans replied.

"Today, we have with us a man named Pete Haler. He is looking for two children to adopt. He will proceed to ask a series of questions to each and everyone of you. Answer honestly and carefully. Be on your _best _behavior! No pinching, spitting, talking to anyone except for Pete, etc. You know the drill."

The man waved lazily at the children, seemingly uninterested, but it was obvious that he payed close attention to each and every one of them. His eyes scanned the children, his ice cold stare sending shivers down Brooklyn and Melanie's backs.

_"There's something about him. Something about him that makes me want to run. But, there's something about him that makes me actually want to be adopted by him. How is this possible? Either there's something about him, or something is wrong with me. Possibly both," _thought Brooklyn. She stared down at the floorboards as he stared at her.

_"What's up with this guy? He doesn't seem like the kind to _actually_ like kids. Maybe Brooklyn was right about him. But, he could be our only ticket out of here," _thought Melanie, as his icy gaze fell on her. She decided to stare right back. She wasn't intimidated by him. Truth be told, she wasn't intimidated by a lot of things. A slightly surprised look crept onto his face. She noticed just then, that she was the only one who didn't look away instantly once he stared at them. _  
><em>

"Hello, children." Pete said in a deep, slightly calming voice.

"At least the way he speaks is warmer than the rest of him," whispered Melanie to Brooklyn.

"Right?!" Brooklyn whispered back.

"As Mr. Harold said, I will ask each and everyone of you questions. Answer honestly. I can tell if you're lying to me. So don't."

With that, he started down the line of orphans, asking each and everyone of them questions. Brooklyn and Melanie were at the very back, so after what seemed like forever, he got to them. Melanie was first.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Melanie Chan." she replied.

"What age were you when you were brought to this orphanage?"

"8 years old."

"And how old are you now?"

"16."

"Were you with anyone when you came here?"

"My best friend."

"What is her name?"

"Brooklyn Hernandez."

"Has anything strange happened around you?"

At this moment, Melanie hesitated to answer. She wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to tell him that she set curtains on fire before, or that there was a time when she got really hot and wind started gusting in through closed windows. But, they did say to answer truthfully.

"Yes."

That much was enough, right? He never said to elaborate.

"Why didn't you look away from me?"

Her weirdness kicked in. He was practically handing her the opportunity to show a little bit of her personality to him. And fruit was _definitely_ the way to go.

"Because I'm as tough as coconuts."

Pete laughed at this.

"Really? Coconuts?"

"Yep."

"We'll see about that." he responded, all humor gone, as if it evaporated into nothing after she stated a one second response.

Then, he moved onto Brooklyn, asking her every question he asked Melanie, minus the non-looking away part, since she did not stare back. She, in turn, answered truthfully, but also decided not to elaborate when he asked if anything strange occurred around her.

Finally, he got through each and every orphan. All of them, even Brooklyn and Melanie, looking nervous. Most looking hopeful.

"I assume it was a very difficult decision, as all of you orphans are so lovely. But, Pete is only taking two. If you do not get picked, it is okay. Your day will come. Pete, announce who you will adopt." said Mr. Harold. He always said this before the big announcement, just so the orphans would know that they always have a chance. It never really did much, so he was just wasting his breath.

Pete smiled, and said...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Although, it is probably obvious on who he will take...or is it?! Dun dun dun! :D You'll never know until the next chapter, so stay tuned! Leave a review and tell me what you think about the chapter and the story so far! Your feedback would be very appreciated! You might even get a cookie :D <strong>_


	6. Chapter 4 (Diary Entry, Brooklyn)

_**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I am back with a new chapter! I don't know when I will post this, so if it is out very late, then I apologize ahead of time x3. But back to the subject. This chapter will be another journal/diary chapter. It's Brooklyn's turn! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters from the show. (I really do need to remember to do the disclaimer...)**_

* * *

><p>Key: <em>Melanie's Handwriting<em>

**Brooklyn's Handwriting**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary,<strong>

**Yesterday was really weird. This guy named Pete came to adopt two kids. He was about to announce who he was gonna adopt, but then, all of a sudden, he gets a phone call. After about 10 seconds of him listening to the person who called, he just runs out. No explanation given. Just ran right out of the orphanage without announcing who he was going to adopt. You know what else ran out on us as he did? **

**Our hopes of being adopted. **

**It has been 8 _years_ since we (Melanie and I) arrived at Lily's. We spent 8 years watching other orphans get adopted. We spent 8 years getting in trouble for things we didn't do. We spent 8 years getting in trouble for things that we did do. We spent 8 years wishing and hoping that we would get adopted. **

**But as time went and disappeared, so did those hopes and wishes.  
><strong>

**When he left, all the orphans went back to doing what they were doing before they were told that someone was coming to adopt. Melanie and I went into our room and just laid there in silence. Finally, Melanie spoke up and said,**

**"I'm tired. Tired of spending my days thinking about having a chance. A chance to have a family. A chance to live a normal life. A chance to be entirely happy. A chance to be loved and to love. But, I'm done. It has been 8 long years of confusion and disappointment. I'm done living my life this way. I'm done thinking about all of those things. My years shouldn't be spent like that. I'll go crazy if my life is wasted on hopes and wishes that won't come true. The future is unpredictable. So I'm not going to predict and think about it. From now on, I'm living in the present. I'm done obsessing about the mysteries the future holds for me. How about you?"**

**I was surprised after she said that. Usually, Melanie keeps her thoughts and feelings to herself. But I understood that she needed this. She needed to get her emotions out. Any human being would go crazy if they kept all of their thoughts to themselves. **

**It was hard to formulate an answer to that question that could describe how much I related to everything that she just said. It was hard to formulate an answer when she said everything that was to be said, no additions needed. So I said,**

**"Yeah."**

**Lame right? But I think it was clear that she knew that I meant it. One word can have a lot of meaning behind it. Sort of like a picture. You know the saying right? A picture is worth a thousand words. Well, one word can have a thousand meanings and emotions.****  
><strong>

**Writing in you diary, really does help. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Letting everything out feels amazing. I can hardly describe it. **

**I know this is a short entry, but Melanie's calling me. It's movie night at the orphanage :). I'll write in you soon!**

**- Brooklyn Hernandez**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: How'd you guys like the chapter? Bet you weren't expecting that! Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting to see who Pete is adopting for long. Also, sorry about the long hiatus. I've been pretty busy lately and inspiration hasn't really struck me. I'll be going on vacation for 2 weeks so I have a reason to not post for the next 2 weeks, but after that, I will most likely not have an excuse for not posting since it's summer vacation. By the way, I'm also very sorry about all the bold font going on this chapter. Since Brooklyn was made by BluePencilStain, I wanted to sort of match Brooklyn's handwriting with BluePencilStain's and I think that BPS writes pretty dark. Please let me know what you think of the story so far by reviewing. Stay tuned for more! :)<strong>_


End file.
